


A Different Kind of Nightmare

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, Wet Dream, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So Dean wakes up one night hearing Sam moaning, and he thinks it’s a nightmare. Being the big brother he is, he goes to try and wake Sam up, realizing that Sam isn't actually having a nightmare, but more of a wet dream, about dean. And Dean gets all hot and flustered, unsure if he should wake Sam, and try to sleep, or give into his desires, which Sam is more than happy to do. Top!Dean, Bottom!Sam please? Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Nightmare

**Prompt** : So Dean wakes up one night hearing Sam moaning, and he thinks it’s a nightmare. Being the big brother he is, he goes to try and wake Sam up, realizing that Sam isn't actually having a nightmare, but more of a wet dream, about dean. And Dean gets all hot and flustered, unsure if he should wake Sam, and try to sleep, or give into his desires, which Sam is more than happy to do. Top!Dean, Bottom!Sam please? Thanks.

 

A low, pained moan echoed in the room.

Dean’s eyes snapped open. There was only one person that Dean could have woken up for. Despite being a heavy sleeper, any sign of Sam in discomfort, pain, or danger Dean was wide awake and already reaching for a weapon. He had his gun cocked and sat up in bed. Sam was moaning across from him. There was no one in the room, which meant his brother was having a nightmare.

Dean _hated_ when Sam had nightmares. He had so many after Jess’s death. Sam would hate to go back to sleep after the nightmare, and then end up getting 2 maybe 3 hours of sleep. That made him especially cranky. The big brother part of Dean loathed to see Sam in any kind of pain, nightmares included. He wished he could ward off the dreams like he could monsters.

He flicked the safety on and stowed it under his pillow. Sam twisted in his sheets and let out another whine. Poor kid. He got up to shake Sam’s shoulder but Sam moaned again. “Dean…”

Dean froze. It wasn’t the kind of “Dean” that meant I need help, it was the kind of Dean that girls said when Dean fucked them. But that didn’t mean Sam was having a wet dream about him. Dean was pretty common name. He might be thinking of a different Dean. He might have met a Dean at Stanford.

“Dean, oh,” Sam breathed. “Big brother…”

Okay. That hypothesis flew out the window. Sam was having a wet dream about him. It awoke feelings in Dean that he tried so hard to push down. It was so wrong to feel that way about his baby brother, but now he knew that his baby brother felt the same way and it was way too tempting. He really should just go back to bed. Tuck under the covers and pretend like this never happened. That was the best strategy.

But god, Sam was rubbing his hips against the mattress and repeating Dean’s name over and over again. That mattress couldn’t do what Dean could. Sam needed to have his big brother take care of him, not rub off against a gross motel bed. He bit his lip.

It would be so easy. All he had to do was reach over and sneak his hand under Sam. It was all of Dean’s desires laid out on a silver platter.

There were goosebumps on his arms. He didn’t sleep in anything but a tee-shirt and a pair of briefs

He wanted to touch Sam, not just watch and want in peace. He stretched out a clammy hand and pushed back a piece of Sam’s hair. Sam stretched like a cat, his mouth open and a tiny thread of drool threatening to fall. Dean’s lips twitched. He wanted to kiss that perfect mouth and nibble on those soft pink lips until they were worn down and Sam was begging to be fucked.

Dean didn’t realize that his hands were twisting in Sam’s hair until his brother made a tiny noise. “Dean…”  
Dean’s hand stilled, but Sam’s hips went back to grinding against the bed. His hair-pulling hadn’t woken up his brother, but Dean had to be more careful. He waited a few moments and then resumed stroking his fingers through Sam’s soft hair. God, he wanted to climb on Sam’s lap and devour his mouth, pulling on his hair until Sam was squirming underneath him. He could imagine stretched Sam open and fucking into that perfect ass. He wondered if anyone else had fucked Sam. The thought of being the first one to slide into Sam made him shudder.

Sam’s hips humped the bed. “Dean, Dean, _Dean_.”

Oh god, oh god. Dean wanted to pull Sam out of his dreams and give him the real thing. He bent down beside Sam and pressed his lips lightly against the corner of Sam’s mouth. Sam sighed in his sleep and Dean hesitated. But he was addicted and brought his mouth back to Sam’s, this time catching his lips. Sam stirred and when Dean pulled back, his eyes were flickering open. “Dean?”  
Dean scrambled backwards. “Sam! I just-,”   
Sam yawned. “Did you kiss me?”

“No! I mean, technically yes, but-,”   
Sam stretched out a hand and grabbed Dean’s shoulder. “You interrupted me from a very good dream.”   
Dean’s throat dried up. “Is that so?”  
“Don’t you want to know what I was dreaming about?” Sam asked.

“No, that’s okay!” Dean squeaked. “I’ll just let you go back to sleep.”

“You heard me, didn’t you?” Sam pushed. “Moaning your name.” His eyes flicked to Dean’s crotch. “Doesn’t look like you have any complaints.”

“This is wrong,” Dean tried to reason, but he was already climbing into Sam’s bed.

“Why?” Sam breathed. “Why do we always have to save other people without asking for anything? Why can’t we have this one thing, Dean?”

God help him Dean was terrible at resisting Sam. If his little brother wanted this, then Dean was going to give it to him. Sam was right. The people they saved thanked them in calls for arrests and saying they’re crazy. Dean was going to do this for himself, because no one else ever did anything for them.

Sam recognized the minute Dean gave in because he leaned up and kissed his brother gently. If Dean hadn’t given in before, he definitely would have now because Sam’s kisses were amazing. He was hesitant and sweet but there was definitely the promise of something dirty underneath. Dean finally took what he wanted and devoured Sam’s mouth.

His little brother made desperate little whimpers. Sam didn’t sleep in anything except a pair of underwear, and Dean felt Sam’s bulge. God he was huge. Dean knew he was bigger than most people, but Sam was definitely well endowed. “God, baby boy, you’re sinful.”

Sam whimpered and pulled at the hem of Dean’s shirt. “Dean.”

Dean pulled his shirt off and then the only material separating them was the cotton of their underwear. “You feel huge, baby boy.”

Sam whined. “Fuck, when you call me that…”

“Oh yeah?” Dean purred. “You like being called my baby boy, my sweet little baby brother?”

Sam clawed at Dean’s back. “More, please, more!”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you.” Dean kissed and sucked at Sam’s neck. “Gonna make you feel really good, Sammy.”

Sam whined and pushed his body into Dean’s caress. “Nightstand,” He groaned.

Dean sucked a hickey onto Sam’s neck while his hand fumbled in the drawer of the nightstand until it clenched around a tube of lube.

“Take these off,” Sam urged, tugging at Dean’s boxers. Dean dropped the lube on the bed and tugged his and Sam’s boxers off. Sam’s dick was just as big as it felt in his underwear. He stroked it lightly and Sam made a strangled noise. “Stop teasing.”

“Sorry, little brother.” Dean smeared some lube on his fingers and set to work fingering Sam open. “Ever been fucked before?”

“Once,” Sam panted. “At Stanford. To experiment. He looked like you.”

Dean felt a rush of blood flow to his cock and it made him dizzy. “Christ, Sammy, you should be illegal.”

“Look who’s talking,” Sam retorted. He ran a hand down Dean’s side. “No wonder you have girls drooling over you. Do you have an ounce of fat on your body?”

Dean wiggled his fingers in Sam. He could tell when he hit Sam’s prostate because his brother arched his back and let out a little mewl. “That’s the spot.”

“Ooh, oh Dean,” Sam cried. “Fuck me, please!”

“That what you want, baby boy?” Dean purred. He grabbed a condom from his wallet and furled it on. “Wanna get fucked by your big brother?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_!” Sam replied. Dean slid inside him, inch by inch, until Sam got impatient and shimmed his hips down. Dean was fully incased inside Sam; it was one of the best feelings in the entire world. No girl had ever felt this good, no one had ever looked at Dean the way Sam looked at him. “C’mon, soldier, don’t be gentle,” Sam urged.

Dean grinned and started to shove inside Sam. His brother moaned like a whore and the headboard slammed against the wall. They were definitely going to wake someone up. It didn’t matter though, because Sam’s legs were around his hips and it was the best fuck he’d ever had in his life.

He hit Sam’s sweet spot and his brother whimpered and panted. The noises he made quite possibly could make Dean come. He was on the brink and he was not going to come before his younger brother. He slid his hand around Sam’s cock and started to pull, stroking his thumb across the head and occasionally brushing Sam’s smooth balls.

Sam cried out and begged. “Please, please, I wanna come!”

“C’mon, baby boy, come,” Dean murmured.

Sam bucked and then his come splattered on Dean’s hand. “Dean, hurry, come in me, please!”

Dean never resisted his brother and let his orgasm take him over. He collapsed onto Sam, his nails digging into his skin. “Sorry, sorry,” Dean groaned.

“S’okay,” Sam assured. “I like the fact that I’ll have bruises from your hands tomorrow.”

Dean slid out and pulled the condom off. He tied it up and tossed the gross rubber into the trash. “Best fuck ever.”   
Sam kissed Dean’s collarbone. “That all I am to you, Winchester?”

Dean giggled and nuzzled Sam’s cheek. “Don’t worry, sweetie, you’re my one and only.”  
“Cheeseball,” Sam teased.

“Oh, you love it.”  
“I do,” Sam replied. “I really do.”  

 


End file.
